


BJ Alex Crack

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Boys In Love, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Just some BJ Alex Crack because I have nothing better to do with my life except obsess over gay webcomics. This will be painfully idiotic and possibly cringy!Oh! And credit goes to all their rightful owners! :)))





	1. A Lover's Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 'losing' his lover, Chanwoo vents out his 'pain' to Dong-Gyun and Jiwon.

"This year," Chanwoo sniffles, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. He averted Dong-Gyun and Jiwon's eyes. "I lost my dear partner, Myung-Dae."

 

"Quit telling everyone I'm dead!" A voice shouted from the bedroom.

 

Chanwoo choked back a sob, "Sometimes, I can still hear his soft-sounding voice... My sweet, sweet Myung-Dae! I will forever love you!" Chanwoo dramatically falls to the ground, clutching the patch of cloth above his heart.

 

"I'm not dead, Chanwoo!" The voice shouted once again.

 

Jiwon shakes his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose in sheer disappointment.


	2. Single on Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Kang-Hun is single on Valentine’s Day and has no-one to spend time with- except his best friend, Seung-Gyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know, Kang-Hun and Seung-Gyu are Jiwon's friends. Kang-Hun is the guy who suspected Jiwon of having sex at school, Seung-Gyu is the student with glasses who hangs out with Kang-Hun. I actually really like those two characters, so... this happened.

Kang-Hun sighed loudly, sinking into the couch. "I can't fucking believe I'm single on Valentine’s Day!"

 

Seung-Gyu snickered, taking a seat beside his friend. "Well, you know what they say. Roses are red, violets are blue…"

 

"Don't." Kang-Hun squinted his eyes at Seung-Gyu, mentally cursing him.

 

Seung-Gyu held up a bottled beverage, smirking widely. "Vodka is cheaper than dinner for two."

 

Kang-Hun hesitated to beat the living shit out of Seung-Gyu. If he were to kill his best friend right now, then he definitely wouldn't have anyone to spend time with on Valentine's Day.


	3. In Need of a Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong-Gyun needs a hobby, but won't listen to his friend.

Chanwoo sighed at his friend, who was staring intensely at his laptop. Chanwoo rested his head on his hand, his eyes half-lidded in annoyance.

 

"You seriously need a hobby." Chanwoo grabbed Dong-Gyun's laptop from him.

 

"I _do_ have a hobby!" Dong-Gyun reached for his laptop, but Chanwoo pulled it away.

 

Chanwoo sat up with his friend's device in his hands. "Staring at BJ Alex's face all day _isn't_ a hobby."

 

Dong-Gyun pouted, reaching for his laptop once again, this time succeeding on taking it back. "You’re right. It’s a profession, and I excel at my job." Chanwoo rolled his eyes, a slight smile appearing on his lips.

 

_That's my DG, alright._


	4. Big Spoon or Little Spoon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, Dong-Gyun asks Jiwon if he was a big spoon or little spoon. The answer he got was not what he wanted and becomes disappointed. In the end, everything is sorted out, thanks to a certain someone.

Dong-Gyun nervously twirled his fingers as he stood in front of Jiwon. "Uhm... are you a big spoon or a little spoon?"

 

"I'm a knife," Jiwon replied with a snarl, causing beads of sweat to form on Dong-Gyun's forehead.

 

Myung-Dae set down his drink, cuffing both hands around his mouth, "He's a little spoon!" He shouted from across the room.

 

Jiwon shot Myung-Dae a death glare, his eyebrows furrowing harder. Instead of scurrying away, Myung-Dae stuck his thumb up, his eyes shutting tightly as a grin formed on his mouth.

 

"Again, _I'm a knife_." Jiwon turned back to Dong-Gyun, who was trying desperately to hold in his laughter.


	5. Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung-Dae makes a mistake of answering Chanwoo's call in front of Jiwon and Dong-Gyun.

Because Myung-Dae was bored and loved to annoy people, he arranged plans for both Jiwon and Dong-Gyun to come with him to a new cafe that had opened up a few days ago.

 

"Nice, right?" Myung-Dae took a seat on the far side booth. "The service is also delightful!"

 

Jiwon crosses his arms as he waited for Dong-Gyun to take a seat, scooting beside him. "It's certainly different from what I'm used to." Dong-Gyun brightly smiled as he spoke.

 

"It's okay, I guess." Jiwon looked around the restaurant.

 

Myung-Dae was about to tease Jiwon about his attitude, but his phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID before answering the call, "Hey, Chanwoo. You're on speaker, so behave."

 

Dong-Gyun's smile faded quickly as Chanwoo spoke up over the phone, "Or what? You'll spank me?"

 

Jiwon cringed at Chanwoo's words, disturbing images of Myung-Dae and his partner come to mind.

 

Myung-Dae immediately regretted putting Chanwoo's call on speaker- or just answering at all. "Chanwoo..." Myung-Dae sighed.

 

Chanwoo snickered over the call, "Oops? Guess I am _definitely_ going to be-"

 

Myung-Dae smiled innocently as he hung up, shoving the phone back into his pocket. "Well, now then... let's order something. The cake here is delicious!"


	6. The Broken Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong-Gyun cannot believe Chanwoo and Myung-Dae broke their bed. Just what were the two up to?

“I can’t believe you and Myung-Dae _broke_ the bed last night!” Dong-Gyun shouted.

 

Jiwon hummed, arms crossed as he sunk into the couch. "Yeah, must've been a wild night." Jiwon didn't even bother with showing emotion.

 

Chanwoo laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

* * *

 

 

**The Night Before...**

 

_"Bet you can't jump high enough to touch the ceiling!" Myung-Dae teased his partner, not expecting Chanwoo to take it seriously._

 

_"Bet." Chanwoo stood up on the bed, preparing for the highest jump he'd ever do._

 

_He jumped high alright- even managing to touch the ceiling! But as he returned to the bed... the legs collapsed. Myung-Dae clutched his pillow tightly as he braced himself for the fall- which wasn't that massive. Chanwoo gasped as soon as he realized what had happened._

 

 _"_ I'm fucked _," Is all Chanwoo could think._


	7. Go Straight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a road trip, Myung-Dae decides to ask Chanwoo how many more miles they have until they arrive at their destination. Once Chanwoo answers him, he realizes they have to go straight- but they aren't straight.

"How many more miles?" Myung-Dae asked.

 

Chanwoo puckered his lips as he checked the map. "About 114 more."

 

"So, I just go straight." Myung-Dae squinted at the road before him.

 

Chanwoo sighed dramatically, fanning himself with the map, "As hard as that'll be for the both of us, yes."

 

"So... gayly forward?" Myung-Dae briefly glanced at Chanwoo, a slight smile on his face.

 

" _GAYLY FORWARD_!" Chanwoo laughed, his head flying backward, hitting it on the headrest. "Ouch!"


	8. Yes, Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon and Dong-Gyun act out Chanwoo and Myung-Dae's relationship.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Dong-Gyun suddenly stood, making a dash for upstairs.

 

Jiwon put on a fake, polite smile. "Just remember to put the toilet seat down once finished."

 

"Yes, dear!" The brunette shouted from up top the staircase.

 

"Awe, is that a bit that you guys do?" Chanwoo teased wholeheartedly.

 

Jiwon let the smile drop, now showing an annoyed expression. "No, we're acting out you two."

 

Chanwoo gasped, placing his hand over his chest. "We don't do that! Myung-Dae, tell them we don't do that!"

 

"Yes, dear," Myung-Dae said with a yawn, too sleepy to understand what was going on. Until it hit him, that is. "Oh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might delete this later, it kind of sucks.


	9. Too Late for This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo asks Myung-Dae a bizarre question at three in the morning.

Chanwoo rolled over to his loving husband, his eyes filled with mischief. "You know, I was thinking; we should totally wear Ronald McDonald costumes..." Chanwoo paused for a whole five seconds before speaking again, "and then we should go to Burger King."

 

Myung-Dae raised an eyebrow in both confusion and concern. "Chanwoo, it's three in the morning... go to bed."

 

"Think about it for a sec-" Myung-Dae didn't even bother with letting his lover finish speaking, he shoved the smaller man into his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

 

"It's too late to be talking about this. Go to bed, you have work in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I have ever written.


	10. Ghost Broccoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While preparing a meal, Seung-Gyu is asked a question by Kang-Hun. In the question, Kang-Hun doesn't get the vegetable's name correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really sure what this is, but okay.

Lee Kang-Hun stood over his best friend's shoulder, watching as they prepared dinner. "You're making _ghost broccoli_ again? We had that last time."

 

Seung-Gyu sighed, pushing his glasses up with a single finger. "For the last time, Kang-Hun... it's called cauliflower, not _ghost broccoli_."

 

Kang-Hun was quiet for a moment, then he decided to speak up, "I know what I saw." Without another word, Kang-Hun walked away, eyes now fixated on the wall before him.

 

Seung-Gyu stared at his friend, concern written all over his face. "What the hell does that even mean?"


	11. Just Chillin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-Gyu sets an example of why he is Kang-Hun's closest friend.

Kang-Hun groans as his eyes snap open. He looked around, noticing his best friend lying down beside him. Kang-Hun stared at Seung-Gyu for a moment before looking up at the sky.

 

"Seung-Gyu... why are we on the ground?" Kang-Hun had no memory of what had happened before. He squinted up at a turtle-shaped cloud.

 

"You fainted, so I laid next to you so everyone would just think we were chillin’."

 

Kang-Hun's gaze drifted to Seung-Gyu, who was staring up at a flock of birds. " _This_ is why you're my friend."


	12. Are They Dating Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong-Gyun asks Chanwoo if he and Myung-Dae are dating now, but Chanwoo's answer only confuses him even more.

Dong-Gyun stares at his best friend, a surprised expression on his face. "So... you and Myung-Dae are dating now?"

 

Chanwoo pushes himself off of the BJ, their lips disconnecting. "What makes you think that?"

 

Dong-Gyun makes the most confused expression he had ever made as Chanwoo turns back to Myung-Dae, their lips pressing against each other once again.

 

"I am so perplexed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is.


	13. All Tangled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon comes home to find Dong-Gyun tangled in Christmas lights.

Jiwon didn't expect to come home to such bright lights shining. He also didn't expect to come home and find his lover wrapped up in Christmas lights.

 

"Dong-Gyun?" Jiwon set his book bag down, walking closer to the brunette.

 

"Hey, babe! Want some Christmas cheer?" Dong-Gyun's laugh was shaky.

 

Jiwon sighed, arms falling to his sides. "You're tangled up in the lights, aren't you?"

 

"Help." Dong-Gyun closed his eyes, head dropping in surrender.

 

Jiwon couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at his idiot. Yes, _his_.


	14. A Fear Conquered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-Gyu truly believed his best friend had conquered his fear until he said one little word that sent Kang-Hun running. Seung-Gyu is not surprised at all.

Kang-Hun stood tall and proud, both hands on his hips. "I've conquered my fear of ghosts!" He shouted as he stepped into his friend's house.

 

"That's the _spirit_!" Seung-Gyu raised his soda can up high, congratulating his best buddy.

 

"Oh, fuck, where?" Kang-Hun ducked down behind the couch, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

 

Seung-Gyu's expression went back to normal- blank as usual- as he took a sip of his drink. "Yep..."


	15. "Doing Things"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-Gyu was late because he was... doing things.

Seung-Gyu took a seat beside Jiwon and the rest of their friends. "I'm sorry I was late, I was... doing things."

 

Before Jiwon could even ask what Seung-Gyu was doing, Kang-Hun burst through the cafe doors, an angry expression on his features.

 

"That fucker pushed me down the goddamn stairs!" Kang-Hun pointed at Seung-Gyu, teeth gritted together.

 

"You were being annoying." Seung-Gyu looked away casually. "Besides, it was _six steps._ You've pushed me down _an entire flight_ before."


	16. Now He's Done It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong-Gyun told himself that it'd all be fine, that it was just a small crush, but that didn't help for the words that had slipped.

"Everything's fine, everything's fine," Dong-Gyun told himself over and over again as he entered his school. "It's just a _small_ crush, it'll be a-okay. These feelings will go away soon, it's _fine_."

 

"Hey, Nam Dong-Gyun." Dong-Gyun looked up to see his Sunbae standing directly in front of him, a bright smile on his lips. "I was wondering if you-"

 

Dong-Gyun didn't even let Jiwon finish his sentence, he blurted out the words that were eating at him, " _I love you_."

 

Jiwon made a _disgusted_ face as he backed away from his Hoobae slowly. "Never mind, I'll get someone else's help."

 

Dong-Gyun watched sadly as Jiwon walked away, pace quick.

 

_Fuck, now I've done it._


	17. Just Like Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon ruins Dong-Gyun's fun in watching Myung-Dae practice his magic tricks, and then he makes a comment that leads to questioning in their relationship.

Dong-Gyun watched in amazement as Myung-Dae pulled a bouquet of flowers out of his sleeve.

 

"He's using real magic!" Dong-Gyun gripped his partner's arm, huddling close to the raven.

 

"Dong-Gyun, it’s _not_ real. The point of magic tricks is to allow yourself to be entertained by _pretending_ that it’s real." Jiwon paused for a short while, before letting out a low sigh and speaking once again, "Just like _love_."

 

Dong-Gyun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What...?" He asked in a small voice.

 

Meanwhile, Myung-Dae awkwardly left the two alone to figure out their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how much I actually loved BJ Alex until the hiatus. God, I cannot wait for Mingwa's return.


	18. Most Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dong-Gyun's question, comes Jiwon's answer.

Dong-Gyun sighed, his head resting on Jiwon's lap. Jiwon ignored his new lover and continued to read his book.

 

It was quiet for a moment or two... until Dong-Gyun sighed once more. Jiwon once again ignored the seeking-attention boy. Which resulted in Dong-Gyun grabbing Jiwon's book away from him.

 

"Hey!" Shouted Jiwon, reaching for the book. "I was obviously not done reading that!"

 

Dong-Gyun sighed loudly, tossing the book onto the loveseat beside the sofa.

 

"Nam Dong-Gyun, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Jiwon's glare slowly faded as Dong-Gyun grabbed his hand, placing a soft kiss to the knuckles.

 

"Do you love me?" Dong-Gyun's voice sounded fragile, as if it would break at any second.

 

Jiwon rolled his eyes, mostly to think of something to say. "Most days." The answer left Dong-Gyun wondering...

 

 _What_...?


	19. Alphabetical Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon comes home to find that the dishes aren't in alphabetical order.

"I'll wash the dishes today, Jiwon Sunbae!" Dong-Gyun's eyes glisten with determination. "Study hard, like always!"

 

"Alright, I'm going. Don't break a single thing while I'm gone. And no going into the studio!" Jiwon pointed his finger at Dong-Gyun.

 

The brunette soluted like a soldier. "Yes, Sir!"

 

* * *

 

 

**Later On, When Jiwon's Classes Are Over _..._ **

 

"Dong-Gyun." Jiwon looked at the dishes in disgust. Not because they were dirty, no, he looked at them in repugnance because of something else.

 

Dong-Gyun looked up from his phone. "Yes, Jiwon Sun-"

 

"Why aren't the dishes in _alphabetical order_?!" Jiwon's loud, abrupting voice made Dong-Gyun flinch.

 

"Um... what?"


	20. Why'd You Leave Me, What Did I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon recites a poem, but he breaks his little 'happy' act in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not aware, Jihoon is Jiwon's older brother and Hweemin is Jiwon's ex-boyfriend. And yes, Hweemin is the one who broke our baby's heart.

Jiwon stood in front of the mirror, smiling, holding a camera that was recording. He wore a suit decorated in hearts, one that his friend bought him for Valentine's Day as a sort of joke.

 

" _Roses are red, violets are blue_ ," Jiwon's smile faded, his lips beginning to quiver. " _Why'd you leave me Hweemin, what did I do_?" Jiwon broke into a fit of sobs, thinking of all the things that the two of them use to do together.

 

Meanwhile, Jihoon backed out of the bathroom slowly and quietly just as soon as he entered, leaving his younger brother to cry by himself.


	21. Free Taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excited, Kang-Hun celebrates about getting a free taco, and in the end, something embarrassing happens. Seung-Gyu caught everything on camera.

_Seung-Gyu pulled out his phone, hitting the record button. "How much did you pay for that taco?" He asked Lee Kang-Hun._

 

_Kang-Hun smiled into the camera and answered, "Ay, yo, you know this boy's got his free taco-" Before Kang-Hun could finish gloating, he slipped on his skateboard and fell onto the ground, dropping his free taco._

 

_Seung-Gyu couldn't help but laugh at his idiotic friend, which resulted in Kang-Hun getting angry._

 

_"Shut up!" Kang-Hun stood back up on both feet. "You post that shit, and you're dead! Got it?!"_

 

_Seung-Gyu shook his head, still laughing incredibly hard, ending the video._

 

* * *

 

 

Jiwon rolled his eyes as he scrolled through Seung-Gyu's new Instagram videos.

 

"Idiots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random, but I could go for some tacos right about now. Sadly, I am broke.


	22. Genealogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang-Hun 'knows' the what genealogy is.

Kang-Hun slammed his book down on the table. "I know what genealogy is, okay?!"

 

Seung-Gyu adjusted his glasses, an expressionless look on his face. "And, what is it?"

 

"It’s when you rub a lamp and get three wishes! Have you ever watched _Aladdin_?" Kang-Hun proudly smiled, chugging down the rest of his alcohol.

 

Seung-Gyu only sighed, looking back down at his textbook. "I've honestly met _bread_ smarter than you, Lee Kang-Hun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Seung-Gyu to my younger cousin.


	23. Did it Hurt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung-Dae's asks Chanwoo a question, the answer is not something he was expecting to hear. Chanwoo is proud of himself.

"Did it hurt?" Myung-Dae rested his head on his hand as he bent over the counter.

 

Chanwoo raised an eyebrow as he typed in the brunette's order of a warm cafe latte. "Did what hurt?"

 

Myung-Dae's eyes shut as his smile grew. "When you fell from Heaven, of course!"

 

"No, but I scrapped my knee crawling out of Hell." Chanwoo couldn't help the smirk settling on his lips as the customer's mouth dropped in shock. "Please go take a seat, Sir. You are holding up the line."

 

_Not today, buddy. Try again next time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the best I have written because it was forced. I have not had motivation in quite a while and do not know when I will be able to write again. It may take a week or two to come up with something. I am going to take a break, but hopefully, soon I can come back! Thank you for understanding!


	24. We All Have Our Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nam Dong-Gyun pouted as he held the green water gun. He looked up at his best friend, disappointment in his voice as he spoke, "Why do I have to be the bad guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to imagine kid Nam Dong-Gyun and Oh Chanwoo for this one-shot!

Nam Dong-Gyun pouted as he held the green water gun. He looked up at his best friend, disappointment in his voice as he spoke, "Why do _I_ have to be the bad guy?"

 

Chanwoo twirled the fake handcuffs on his finger, shrugging to Dong-Gyun's question. "I don’t know. Why am I the pretty one? We all have our thing, babe."

 

Dong-Gyun sighed, not even questioning Chanwoo's choice of words. "Okay..."

 

"Now then," Chanwoo put down his shades, a wide smirk spread across his lips. "Go hide, and I'll count to thirty. If I manage to find you _and_ catch you within fifteen seconds, you have to do a dare. If I _don't_ manage to catch you,  _I_ have to do a dare."

 

Dong-Gyun silently complied with his friend, knowing well and good that he was going to lose.

 

* * *

 

"I guess we all _do_ have our thing!" Dong-Gyun beamed as he watched Chanwoo have to eat a mouthful of mustard.

 

" _Shut up, DG_ ," Chanwoo said, words being muffled by the condiment.

 


	25. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't you guys tell me?!"
> 
> Dong-Gyun stopped eating his ice cream cake, cheeks puffed-out because of the dessert. "We thought you knew..." Dong-Gyun attempted to say, a nervous tone in his voice.

"The way you look at him makes me sick to my stomach. You are in love with him and won't admit it, that's the annoying part."

 

Chanwoo rolled his eyes at Jiwon's remark, taking a long, hard sip at his drink. "Okay, yeah, I _love_ Myung-Dae, I have _loving feelings_ for Myung-Dae. But does that mean I am _in love_ with them? No, it doesn-"

 

Chanwoo stopped mid-sentence, actually giving himself time to think about it. Chanwoo gasped as he realized all of the times he had caught himself daydreaming about marrying his friend, having kids together, loving one another.

 

"Oh my god. I’m in love with Myung-Dae!" Chanwoo slammed his hands on the table, looking between Jiwon and Dong-Gyun. "Why didn't you guys tell me?!"

 

Dong-Gyun stopped eating his ice cream cake, cheeks puffed-out because of the dessert. "We thought you knew..." Dong-Gyun attempted to say, a nervous tone in his voice.

 

"Well, I didn't!" Chanwoo covered his face up with his hands. "What the hell am I going to tell Myung-Dae??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, my motivation is coming back.


	26. Cute, Not Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo walked on stage, wearing a long, red robe and holding a knife. "I thought you said 'cult ending'..."

Myung-Dae finished his segment off with an innocent joke, before bowing. "And now, here's Oh Chanwoo with the cute ending!"

 

Chanwoo walked on stage, wearing a long, red robe and holding a knife. "I thought you said ' _cult ending_ '..."

 

All of the parents in the audience covered their children's eyes, a mixture of horrified and angry expressions on their faces.

 

"Chanwoo, we're at an _elementary school_!" Myung-Dae pushed Chanwoo backstage. "Why would I say ' _cult_ ending'?!"

 

"To teach the kids not to join a cult?? I don't know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is crappy, so I may delete it later on. It was kind of rushed.


	27. I Didn't Get You Anthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There, standing before him, was Jiwon holding up a large present. “Here, open this…” Jiwon mumbled, averting his eyes.
> 
> Dong-Gyun stared blankly at the nicely wrapped present. “A gift? Thank you, Jiwon Sunbae! But I didn’t get you anything…” Jiwon looked up from the floor, making a bewildered expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it is my birthday, I felt like writing this. Yes, I know Dong-Gyun's birthday is in August. This also makes up for that day, because I forgot it.

Dong-Gyun hummed to the tune that played on his phone. He swung his feet to the beat, having nothing else to do but listen to music.

 

His eyes gazed at the video before him, the bright and colorful scenes grasping at his attention.

 

“Dong-Gyun!” The brunette’s head snapped in the direction of his name being called. “Come upstairs!”

 

Dong-Gyun frowned, wondering what Jiwon could possibly want. Not even ten minutes ago, Jiwon kicked Dong-Gyun out of his bedroom and made him sit in the living room.

 

Pausing the video, Dong-Gyun shut off his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He carefully made his way upstairs, knocking on the bedroom door before entering.

 

There, standing before him, was Jiwon holding up a large present. “Here, open this…” Jiwon mumbled, averting his eyes.

 

Dong-Gyun stared blankly at the nicely wrapped present. “A gift? Thank you, Jiwon Sunbae! But I didn’t get you anything…” Jiwon looked up from the floor, making a bewildered expression.

 

“Dong-Gyun, it’s your birthday.” Jiwon pushed the present in Dong-Gyun’s hands.

 

“I know, Jiwon Sunbae.” Dong-Gyun smiled politely.


	28. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon doesn't care that his and Dong-Gyun's apartment is getting broken into, he just wants his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly shit because I came up with it myself, but I hope you enjoy it, anyway!

Dong-Gyun finches away from Kang-Hun, who had broken into his and Jiwon’s apartment. His eyes shut tightly as his lips parted, letting out a boisterous, startled scream.

 

Jiwon groaned as he got out of bed. He didn’t even bother to get dressed, he walked out of his bedroom in only his boxer briefs. He leaned over the staircase, yelling out to his boyfriend and the intruder. “Shut the fuck up, down there! I’m trying to sleep! It’s three o'clock in the goddamn morning!”

 

Dong-Gyun made a confused and worried expression, griping at Kang-Hun’s fist that was tangled in his shirt. “But, Jiw-”

 

“I don’t care! I want to sleep! Take this shit somewhere else, damn.” And without another word, Jiwon stormed back into his room, door slamming behind him.

 

"What the fuck?" Kang-Hun muttered to himself. "Is he always like that?" Dong-Gyun nodded quickly, trying to wiggle out of the sunbae's grip. "That's just sad..."


	29. Chanwoo's Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting into the Christmas spirit, Chanwoo finds himself in a very confusing situation. Myung-Dae has to help Chanwoo get out of said situation. Oh, boy...

“Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing??” Myung-Dae had walked downstairs to see a very red Chanwoo trapped in the chimney.

 

Chanwoo scoffed, his legs stopped struggling. “First off, I’m Santa Claus. Get your facts straight. Secondly, I got stuck in the fireplace trying to deliver presents.”

 

“Chanwoo,” Myung-Dae shook his head, trying to grasp his head around the situation. “You could have just set them beside the tree! You didn’t have to climb up to the roof and come down the chimney!”

 

Chanwoo grunted as he tried to lower himself down, the big, red sack of presents that stuck to his back getting in the way. “Hey! I’m getting in the Chrismas spirit!”

 

Myung-Dae groaned at his partner’s stupidity, grabbing at his ankle to shimmy him down the fireplace. “Chanwoo, we’re going to have a serious talk about your actions as soon as I get you out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I actually despise Santa Claus.  
> (I am probably going to get a lot of hate for saying that, huh?)


	30. Squeeze Tighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong-Gyun is drunk, hugging the living shit out of Jiwon. Chanwoo records Jiwon's facial expressions, finding it all hilarious. He tells Dong-Gyun to squeeze him even tighter, which the brunette does.

Dong-Gyun giggled, his arms wrapping around Jiwon’s waist. “You see this person?” The brunette’s words were slurred when he spoke, but still understandable. “He’s my _boyfriend_! I love my _boyfriend_ very much! I am so jovial that he is _mine_ , and _mine only_!

 

Myung-Dae chuckled awkwardly, “No, Dong-Gyun, he’s your _husband_.”

 

“My _husband_! That’s even better!” Dong-Gyun’s grip on Jiwon suddenly got extremely tight, leaving Jiwon gasping for air. “I have an idea, let’s get married again! Our honeymoon can be in _Hawaii_!”

 

Chanwoo slipped out his phone to take a video of Jiwon’s distressed facial expression and the cause. He laughed as he zoomed in on the raven’s face. “This is amazing. Squeeze him tighter, DG!”

 

Dong-Gyun slightly tightened his hug, snuggling into Jiwon’s back. “You smell amazing, my dear _nampyeon_!” Jiwon grunted, grabbing onto Dong-Gyun’s arms to loosen them.

 

“Ahn Nam Dong-Gyun,” Jiwon’s voice was firm. “Stop this. Sit down and drink the water we ordered for you.” Dong-Gyun stuck his tongue out playfully and nodded. “And you,” Jiwon pointed to the individual dressed in a flamingo blouse with cross earrings in. “Stop recording.”

 

Chanwoo huffed, rolling his eyes. “Make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series may end after a few more chapters, I am sorry. Either that or I put it on a Hiatus.


	31. Sand Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon is the sand guardian, guardian of the sand! Hweemin quivers before him!

Jiwon furrows his eyebrows, his defense now up. “I am the sand guardian, guardian of the sand!” He yelled, wiggling in the sand he was buried in.

 

Dong-Gyun flares his nostrils as he slaps the roof of Jiwon’s sand. “Hweemin quivers before him!”

 

Hweemin turned his head at the sound of his name being called, almost laughing at the sight of his ex, but jumping back at the _sharp_ words coming out of Jiwon’s mouth.

 

“ _FUCK OFF_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Hweemin, am I right?


	32. Live in Your Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong-Gyun wants to live in Jaejin's socks...
> 
> What the hell, bro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not put some Dong-Gyun and Jaejin in here? I find them really cute as friends, so what the hell? Please enjoy (even though it is not long)!

Dong-Gyun squeezes Jaejin’s shoulder. “Bro, I want to live in your socks.”

 

Jaejin raised an eyebrow at the questionable words, somewhat cringing. “What the hell, bro?”

 

Jaejin watched as Dong-Gyun prepared himself for what he was about to say, eyes sparkling like in the cartoons and a dumb smile on his stupid face. Then the brunette answered, “So I can be with you every step of the way.”

 

Jaejin sniffles, eyes beginning to tear up. “ _Bro_ …?”

 

“ _Bro_.” Dong-Gyun let a single tear slip down his cheek before Jaejin embraced him tightly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be three more chapters before I finish this. Again, I am sorry with the slow updates.


	33. I Know What I'm Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanwoo claims to know what he's doing and doesn't need to hire a professional plumber. Myung-Dae says otherwise.

Chanwoo hums as he messes around with the pipes below the sink. He wiggles a tube, hearing a squeak, followed by a shower of water that sprayed directly in his face.

 

“Chanwoo!” Myung-Dae groaned. “Please, let’s call a plumber??”

 

Chanwoo tightened the pipe back to its original position. “Trust me, babe! I know what I’m doing!”

 

Myung-Dae groans even louder as the pipe Chanwoo had ‘ _fixed_ ’ popped off, water spilling everywhere. “Not even _God_ knows what you’re doing, Chanwoo! I’m calling a plumber!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would just say...
> 
> Chanwoo is my spirit animal.


	34. Want Some Cookies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a breakup, Kang-Hun seeks comfort from a close friend. Once he gets to his friend's house, he begins to mope. However, after being offered cookies, he lightens up. Seung-Gyu's cookies are the best.

Kang-Hun laid his head on the table, arms resting on each side of his head. He silently cried, trying not to be too obvious with Seung-Gyu sitting at the same table.

 

“Lee Kang-Hun,” Seung-Gyu said in a stern voice, causing Kang-Hun to flinch. “What happened? Why did you walk _all_ the way over to my house at _three_ in the morning to _mope_?”

 

The moping boy shrugged, head shaking. Still, he answered, “Sujin broke it off with me. She said that she only got with me to get closer to Jiwon- that _bastard_. I don’t get why everyone likes _him_.”

 

“Maybe because he has manners?” Seung-Gyu rubbed along his friend’s arm. “Not everyone’s going to like Jiwon, not everyone’s going to like you. If I were to put you in a room of _ten_ people, at least _one_ would like you. You’ll find someone, I promise. Now, what’ll make you feel better?”

 

“Nothing…” Kang-Hun was quick to answer, irritation in his tone.

 

The smaller man hummed, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger out of habit. “I made a batch of cookies before I went to bed. Would you like one?”

 

Kang-Hun lifted his head, nodding at the offer. “Yes, please!”

 

_He’s an idiot, but you gotta love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and the series will be completed! Thank you for reading along!


	35. Sugar! Salt...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong-Gyun makes a cake for Jiwon for their two-year anniversary! Jiwon was hesitant to eat the fattening dessert but decided to comply just this once. However, he instantly regrets it when he takes the first bite.

Dong-Gyun couldn’t help but smile as he set down a plate of cake and a glass of milk in front of his lover. “Here you go, Jiwon Sunbae!”

 

Jiwon grinned at the kind gesture, taking the fork his boyfriend handed to him and digging into the chocolate dessert. Jiwon brought the piece of cake to his lips, taking a small bite of it. He usually wouldn’t eat anything that’d be fattening, but because it was their anniversary, Jiwon took it into consideration. But after taking the bite, he realizes that he shouldn’t have.

 

Jiwon grimaced at the acrid taste. “Dong-Gyun?”

 

“Yes, Jiwon Sunbae?” Dong-Gyun perked up, smile widening. “How does it taste?”

 

Jiwon stared at the slice of cake for a while, then looked up at his partner. “Did you confuse the sugar with the salt?”

 

Dong-Gyun hummed, finger tapping his lip. “Nope! I made the cake to resemble you, Sunbae! Sweet on the outside, salty on the inside.”

 

Jiwon’s eye twitched, smile lopsided. “You’re never baking for me again, Dong-Gyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of this small crack series! I am sorry that I did not write more like I intended to do! However, I will surely write more about them in the future! I will thank every single one of you for reading! I hope you found a way to enjoy this cringy, stupid series! Please feel free to leave a comment and a kudos! And again, thank you for reading!


End file.
